


一个士兵不愿赴死

by fonety



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety
Summary: 哨兵艾瑞克·兰谢尔需要杀一个人，而查尔斯·泽维尔作为美国中部塔区中最优秀的向导可以帮助他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然是限制级但是肉很少，连剧情也很少。想到哪写到哪。

一个士兵不愿赴死  
X-MEN Erik Lensherr × Charles Xavier  
*哨向 性暗示有

 

虽然说向导和士兵的数量相等，但总是很难追寻到优异的向导们的动向。哨兵都喜欢好向导们的指挥，这让他们在任务时期精神放松，身体反应更加敏捷，茶余饭后又多了一项谈资，讨论自己搭档过的知名向导就像炫耀塔外面和明星合照、握手甚至一夜风流那般为自己争光，这种浮夸的风气随着战局明朗更变本加厉。

这还算容忍范围内，比起五年前还未透明公开退休制度时候的一片惶惶人心，士兵偷懒也不再令人难以忍受。塔的数量还在增加，意味着哨兵们的同伴数量也在不断扩充，同时增加的还有塔之间的派系、敌对或合作条约，优秀向导的调派周期被进一步拉长，这让西彻斯特哀声一片。

他们以前可是出名的好向导生产地，也是主动报名人数最多的热门地带之一。军方机构设立在阳光明媚的地皮上，拥有干净的白色外墙和气势恢宏的城堡建筑，十分适合尚存着对未来的理想和心中的诗句的年轻人们。萨默斯就是这类优异哨兵。他从老家带着三袋行李坐上了和自己兄弟相反的班车，完全不考虑会有被退回的风险。他和野兽是同一届，再过半年时间就要开始服役了，现在他们蹲在门檐和墙壁的夹角阴影里偷懒，风暴是萨默斯的练习搭档，现在正满操场喊着他的名字，斯考特没有理她。

“继续说，”萨默斯提醒汉克，“反正我的正式任务只考虑从排名前十的向导里面选，并且不要没有噱头的。”  
“我听说白皇后不和新兵搭档。她不太喜欢……年轻的。为什么你就不好好地去问一问琴的想法呢？她的能力都快超过教官了。”  
“她也没有主动找我啊。”萨默斯扭捏地回答汉克，语气里掺杂了些委屈，又像是后悔、愤怒还有自暴自弃，野兽就当这些都是他注意力过于集中的失控前兆。这也是哨兵的一大缺点，提到心生向往的向导时不免有些自得其乐的陶醉，萨默斯肯定没在乎过性教育课上的要点。

“没有了。再往上就是泽维尔教授。他的年龄居然也和女性向导一样写着‘未知’……”  
“噢，X教授就算了。”萨默斯避之不及地摇摇头，“之前艾利克斯给我写信说过他们的事，查尔斯·泽维尔不仅是同性恋，而且在辅导年轻哨兵的时候会过于细致地教学，遇到危险境况后会直接夺过对方的意识自己控制哨兵的身体行动……”  
“这么贴心的教育不正是哨兵们所需要的吗？听起来这个向导是最强大的。”

萨默斯对于背后年轻男性声音的提问十分自然地回复到：“但这有辱哨兵的尊严，这种供应关系已经出现了不公平的趋势，X教授这种向导就不该成为榜首，好像被当作向导们的标杆似的……”

“……呃，抱歉。”汉克谨慎地打断他，“先生，有什么可以帮你吗？”  
“是的，我想从这门进办公室找罗根，他在里面吗？”  
“罗根教官在操场负重训练。”萨默斯也转过身审视了遍对方。男人穿着没有褶皱的灰色西装，打着一条酒红色领带，中长发服帖地绕在了耳边。他的身上有向导的味道，但或许只是和向导刚有过接触的普通人，毕竟对于向导来说他身上的味道也过于淡薄了；况且这里是塔，军区可没人穿西装。

“你是他的私人朋友吗？我们可以带你过去，不过最好有相关文件。普通人擅闯塔区是会被审讯的。”汉克从台阶上站起来好心地问他，大概是男人热情的笑脸让他减轻了戒备。他们偶尔也能看到一些高管，不过穿着比他要更加严肃压抑，表情也不如普通人一样轻松。这可真是新奇的景象，他们很久没在塔里遇到过思维活跃、放松又快活的男人了。

“没关系，我是向导。”男人耸耸肩，将手指放在太阳穴边，闭上眼轻轻哼了一声，一只小家伙便从远处窜到了他的身边。

“对不起，长官！”汉克和斯考特几乎异口同声，排列站直后行了军礼。男人又挥挥手让那只小东西躲回了树丛，自己走到两名新兵之间推开木门。

“那就麻烦士兵你，”查尔斯抬了抬下颚，看着斯考特，“去告诉罗根一声。然后这个男孩，你跟我来。”

 

罗根摁着斯考特的脑袋裹挟着他进了屋，查尔斯脱掉了外套，穿着单薄的衬衣在沙发里小憩。汉克在一旁拿着文件笔直不动，大概是某种惩罚。

“要是今年这个男人没有和西彻斯特的哨兵完成至少十次任务，你们两个会立即被处分开除！”

查尔斯被罗根的嗓门惊了一下，抖了抖肩霎时清醒。他揉了揉眼睛，说了一声“可以离开了”，汉克终于如临大赦带着斯考特小跑出了房间。  
“你的休假结束了？”罗根点上了雪茄，靠在门边上问他。

“老实说，我不知道一天半的年休有什么值得问候的。”查尔斯仰头长叹了声，“年初时候他们答应我说如果遇到连结时候哨兵意外死亡导致精神受创会增加一天的疗养期，现在债券却又换不出来。”

“少说那些数学，”教官拿起茶几上的文件，只看了封面几行标题就扔回了办公桌，“现在还没到你的轮换期，为什么回西彻斯特？”  
“这件事不太复杂，但是解释起来十分累赘——简而言之，我遇到了些麻烦，需要在这边待几天。你有能顶替的向导吗？之后我会还她工作时的。”

“有个还有半年正式上场的新生，你可以指导两句。她也快对同期的哨兵失去耐心了。”  
“这样最好。”查尔斯·泽维尔总算舒了口气。这大概是他一天半的假期里听到的最令人愉快的消息了。他向罗根要了杯咖啡，只有西彻斯会供应他最享受的味道。查尔斯想要先休息两天，然后再回前线去。他大概要带四个哨兵走，考虑到中东的局势只会更糟，这要等两天后的调遣命令确定最后的数字。

查尔斯终于在27小时的清醒时间后有机会在沙发上睡了四个小时，罗根又去操场捉斯考特和汉克加罚训练去了。而泽维尔的梦境却还是无法安静沉稳。他的步伐在梦中仍旧无法停歇。今年搭档的哨兵死伤人数有21人，查尔斯都能清楚记得面貌和名字，现在他们追在自己身后，似乎想要攀附在查尔斯的思维中重返现实的阳光。

四小时十一分钟后，刚好是查尔斯搭乘的飞机飞行时间，罗根办公室的玻璃毫无预兆地从外向内碎了一地。刺耳的警报霎时从房间里的老式挂钟里发出，接着是双脚沉重地踏上地板的咯吱声，以及毫不遮掩、信誓旦旦入侵的脚步声。

查尔斯确实感受到自己头顶上的灯光被遮挡住，但疲乏与反抗的心理让他对睁眼确认着实提不起兴趣。他又趁着对方去关掉警报、思考如何叫醒自己的时间补充了两分钟睡眠，然后男人开口了：

“你就像只被锁在沙发上的小白鼠。”  
“知道吗，艾瑞克，这张沙发是我买给这间办公室现在的主人的，我想用什么姿势坐在里面、想要多放松地睡着都可以。”  
“你们的塔得赔给我的伴灵全套检查，我需要四把枪。”  
“那些和西彻斯特无关，你不能迁怒于人，也不要再……”  
“我没有和你现在争论的时间。我只来把那该死的手续办好，之后还有最后一个交接任务。这里的司令是谁？”

查尔斯·泽维尔被对方的蛮狠气得发不出声。他气鼓鼓咬着牙继续塌陷在沙发里，任由艾瑞克·兰谢尔对他肆无忌惮地上下扫视，不时落在他的西装裤上，又盯着他的脖颈看。

“这里的司令伴灵是豹猫。”  
“我没兴趣知道这一点。况且这也太普通了，你的伴灵也是一只完全没用的猫咪。”  
“因为那只司令尊贵的、罕见的伴灵——就是我的那只猫咪。”

查尔斯·泽维尔重申了一遍他们分别前最后一句警告：“拜托了，艾瑞克，虽然我不能让你死在西海岸，但不意味着我就会把自己下半生全都浪费在你无聊的军旅生涯……噢我当然知道你是个天生不想退休的该死的好哨兵……是的，我们可能会是好搭档，但我们没什么可以上床来确认这个假设的时间，所以最好就此各奔东西。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

查尔斯·泽维尔曾在未觉醒前无比快乐。他享受着生活，享受校园、享受学业、享受痛苦、享受刺激、享受酒精、享受友谊、享受积灰的电视机、享受无人的餐桌、享受悲惨的童年、享受教师的开导、享受继父支配的人生、享受战胜继父、享受战胜重组家庭后的兄弟，一直到他分化而他的兄弟凯因也是。查尔斯·泽维尔自认为对痛苦足够了解，也拥有莫大的勇气去容纳，但与一个哨兵粗蛮的配对还是令他感到恶心反呕。他们的匹配是意外，源自一场稀疏平常的家庭暴力，一触即发之间查尔斯身体察觉到异样，然后晕眩的热潮便窜过全身。站在他对面的凯因也一下摔落了花瓶，抱住脑袋哀嚎着蹲下去。他那拥有粗壮手臂和狭隘内心的兄弟痛苦地在地上打滚，将一切痛苦还未知晓其原理便加之在自己身上，但查尔斯要冷静许多，或许是因为病情要轻一些——他还能勉强站着，用手抵在太阳穴上，左右看着客厅寻求帮助。

电话机离自己还有十步，必须要跨过凯因的身体，这是查尔斯极不愿意接受的。还有选择便是自己的手机，但那在书房。又或者是火警器，大概在身后的厨房。查尔斯扶着墙边后退边朝另一房间走，他的哥哥在地方匍匐怪叫着朝他靠近，诅咒他一定要为暗算他的脑袋付出流血的代价。查尔斯只顾分散精力减轻疼痛，凯因曾经拿在手上试图袭击他的凶器掉在地板上，花瓶割裂的碎片落了一地。他勾到火警铃，霎时间刺激的警报声让他们的头疼更加严重，查尔斯也坚持不住地跌落到地上。

他喘了口气，开始无谓地计算时间。突然的发病有多种可能，学校的食物质量、意外接触到继父的放射试验品之类，或者……或者。

查尔斯脑中警铃大作，或者便可能是分化了。他十六岁，照理说已经度过了分化成哨兵或是向导的机会。这种体质的变异从未让他提起过兴趣，但现在看来突然而至的病理状态最大的可能便指向这一点——

查尔斯忧虑地咬紧牙关，下一秒感觉到自己的脚腕被人捉住。凯因也挪到同样的位置，紧紧扣住他的身体，迅速地靠着他起身，并且用手捏住了他的脖子。

“他妈的，你做了什么！”他还在哀嚎着，眼中仅剩下仇恨地瞪着查尔斯。现在他有真正充分的理由和冲动杀了查尔斯·泽维尔了，这几乎是他们家庭重组后凯因唯一梦想的事。查尔斯感觉到窒息和潮热，他不断留下冷汗，颤抖着想要解开脖子上的窒息力度。悲剧便发生在此时，这要归罪于查尔斯缺少哨兵和向导的知识——但总之，在那一瞬间他进入了凯因，非常不幸地，他被那愚蠢的思维包围，想要脱离对方的思维，但凯因的脑子蛮不讲理只想压垮查尔斯的精神，所以他伸出手，捏住凯因的精神，然后用尽全力粗暴地挤碎了它。

 

“你是这里最强的向导？”

艾瑞克揣着裤兜在办公室里闲逛，左右随便窥视着学校档案。查尔斯独自叹了口气，将累积成山的文书一件件批复，那只豹猫慵懒地趴在扶手上，尾巴荡下椅子在空中甩来甩去，而艾瑞克的黑豹就在查尔斯脚边，看着那条短短的尾巴若有所思。

“不管我是什么人，知道吗，我只和这里最有本事的前三名哨兵说话。你太自说自话了。”  
艾瑞克没理他的嘲笑，从书架上拿下了两本随意翻阅了两下：“地狱火那边半个月前死了两个向导，上层说还在找新的。”  
“我想你还不够了解地狱火这个词对编制内的向导来说是多么深恶痛绝。”查尔斯不满地皱紧眉头，“现在，你的危险程度更令人堪忧了。”  
“如果不是上层非要地狱火拿下大马士革，这些强加的诽谤不会那么恶劣的。这要怪你们的腐朽体系。”艾瑞克指了指查尔斯的脸，被泽维尔的鬼脸无趣到重新转回了身，“我去哪边都行，只要能杀一个人。”

“总统？”  
“多此一举。”  
“那听起来或许完全没有由我来配合你的必要。知道吗，艾瑞克·兰谢尔，现在是和平年代，如果你想杀人就拿把枪走到那个人的家里去开枪，然后再自我了结。”查尔斯气鼓鼓地回答他，“但这非常、非常不理智，因为你的任何身份都不应当做这种事。哪怕是士兵也没有毫无道理杀一个无辜的人，何况你还试图牵连进一名向导。会有更好的办法解决这件事的，如果你是从地狱火逃出来然后无处可去的话，我们可以暂时安排你住在……”

“你的宿舍在哪？”  
“……住在看护室里。”查尔斯几乎委屈地垂下头，在旋转椅上用双腿撑着自己来回扭转，“如果我做了什么错误的事情我向你道歉，艾瑞克，但是死缠烂打的哨兵可不会受欢迎。”

“我不知道你们美国向导的小圈子里有些什么规矩，”艾瑞克·兰谢尔面无表情地耸耸肩，“但我要去杀一个人。”  
“如果不太冒昧的话，是哪个人？”  
“塞巴斯汀·肖恩。”  
“抱歉？”  
“查尔斯，你在里面吗，”罗根撞开了门，“有个小兔崽子翻进了我的办公室还弄响了警报器，我才是来偷成绩评级，如果打扰到你……这他妈是谁？”

查尔斯举起一只手，头疼地揉起了眼眶：“罗根，你有什么仇人吗？”

“什么？”罗根警惕地继续看着陌生的来访者，将手放在背后握住了电击棍，用余光瞟了眼泽维尔，困惑对方为什么不为此紧张：他面前的男人并非纯真美国人，头发染成金色所以隐隐露出了后脑上的巨大疤痕，是个成熟的哨兵，并且对于其它哨兵的排斥感觉强烈，充满进攻性。“国防部那个史崔克。我会把他大卸八块的。”

“作为西彻斯特的哨兵，罗根，我应该提醒过你许多次应该放下一些成见，正确看待人生中的伤痕……这是艾瑞尔·兰谢尔，来自地狱火。”  
“狗屎。他来这里做什么？”  
“你们西彻斯特的校长前天酩酊大醉地抢了我的女人，”艾瑞克冷笑地回答道，“作为赔偿他要用伴灵的储备粮和自己的任务排期交换。”

罗根又看回今天一整天装作无辜的向导。

“那是个非常嘈杂的酒吧，”查尔斯还在尽量维持可怜的神情，似乎不愿放弃向罗根求救的机会，“酒也很不错……我有很久、很久没有放假了，我的朋友，人生即是这样，难免会出些差错。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“简单来说，十年前我要杀的人在阿富汗，现在他转移到大马士革，你们的情报员是这么说的。我做了那可恨的心理素质测试三次以后通过了，花了三个月申请调配到常驻部队去，但是上头改了命令说哨兵暂时撤到国境线外面待命。”艾瑞克摇了摇酒杯，让查尔斯忧心忡忡地看着自己晶莹剔透的玻璃杯，心想每个哨兵或许都有不自觉捏碎艺术品的厄运，“只守不攻像在自杀，他们专挑向导暗杀，而且线人跟丢了线索，我必须回来。”

“你的罪行可以列很长一份清单，”查尔斯双手捧着威士忌，液体中的冰块正在被手掌间的热度融化，“为什么他们没有派人来审查？这种状况下你根本不可能调派到西彻斯特来。”

“他们也想对肖下手。”艾瑞克的回答简洁明了，一如查尔斯·泽维尔所想，“以前是合作关系，但是时过境迁，总统换任，民主党最近几年再起无望。”

“我一直反对将哨兵看作纯粹的刽子手……这对于整个群体实在非常不利。”查尔斯的手指在酒杯边摩挲，低下头视线有些分神，那是思考的状态，艾瑞克·兰谢尔静静看着，从他细长的指节到干净的领口，那里解开到第二颗，锁骨没有被衬衫挡住。

他的黑豹大概也接收到了同样的讯息，从皮质沙发旁起身，不安分地踱步绕着两人的沙发与茶几打转。那只在艾瑞克·兰谢尔看来不堪一击的豹猫立在查尔斯的沙发靠背顶端，警惕地俯视监督着黑豹的一举一动。伴灵的身份又并非什么原始动物行为，艾瑞克·兰谢尔权当那只黑色的豹子是自己威胁的工具，一种权力的象征，并且在绕后伏击的时候最有用处。故而他对于查尔斯这只毫无进攻性的宠物没有丝毫头绪，他承认这只猫咪比普通的宠物花纹要复杂些，甚至体格还要幼小一点，但要论述它作为非洲草原中野生猫科动物中实力不俗的猎手身份一类，谁在乎呢，毕竟鸡蛋也撞不过石头。

泽维尔的确有些好酒。艾瑞克在瑞士银行的宴会上装模作样地尝过几口，像查尔斯这样大度地从25年份开始拿起的有钱人不在少数，但放到向导身上就未免让人感到惋惜。他们的晚饭是单独进行的，作为校长泽维尔不愿意将危险的哨兵投放到一群不懂得控制哨兵情绪的学生中去，然后他们便坐在书房开始下棋。

“不论如何，我还是要向你道歉。”查尔斯·泽维尔最终放弃似地摇摇头，“我的印象中从没有听说过这个名字，不论他做过多么令人生厌的事、又或是怀揣着毁灭世界的阴谋，现在是战争末期，政府有心的话他们会处理的。我不会答应你的调度，并且由衷建议你返回自己的部队。除此以外，为什么不谈谈你自己？”

“毫无必要。”  
“我可不会轻易带陌生的哨兵到书房里畅谈，除非他尚有令我好奇的部分。”泽维尔威胁性地眯起眼，“为什么你能够找到西彻斯特，而且我们到达的时间仅仅隔了一趟飞机班次？我猜你在酒吧里就知道我是一名向导，用了什么我疏忽的手段找到了我的位置。但为什么确定我是你要寻找的向导？要知道，大部分在城市里生活的向导都是结伴退役的普通人。”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔静静听着他的分析，表情看似无动于衷，但被泽维尔细致地察觉到他的嘴角若隐若现地在微微上翘。那只黑豹打了个喷嚏又赶忙噎住，分析看来便是憋笑的状态。

“嘿，这样真的很失礼。”查尔斯朝那只身形庞大的食肉动物斥责道。

艾瑞克则不紧不慢地从裤兜里翻找了下，拿出那张折皱的名片扔到茶几上，正对查尔斯眼下，他不怀好意地问他：“所有的事你基本忘了，对吗？”，继续喝光杯中的酒。

查尔斯看着那凌乱的字迹与电话号码几乎凝固在沙发中，自己的豹猫反应更加强烈地怪叫了声，缩成一团滚到了沙发里试图躲藏。  
“我当时是怎么说的？”他几乎绝望地问艾瑞克，希望不要再让自己遗忘的现实那么难堪。

“你觉得自己前半生一事无成，”艾瑞克告诉他，“所以郁郁寡欢，对听到的有关复仇的故事充满兴趣与希望，迫不及待恳求与一个哨兵结伴成为英雄。”

 

“嗨，我真的、真的很抱歉打断你们。你知道退伍士兵平均每天有20人自杀吗？这真是非常不幸，大多数老兵患上心理障碍之后就再也没办法重回平静的生活了。对，我是在向你提问，你旁边的这位先生可不是个爱动嘴的男人。你的胸针很棒，值得配一杯更具有艺术价值的鸡尾酒，我猜你搭讪的先生可不会为你这么大方的付款。”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔这才转过头，看到醉醺醺的男人托着脸面色潮红地靠在吧台上，慵懒等待着他的回望。他的酒很快送到女人手上，十分钟以来这个女人第一次把视线从艾瑞克的脸和裤裆里的钱包附近挪开。她给新到的男人让了位置，这个醉醺醺、软绵绵的男人立刻踱到眼前，放下酒杯朝他伸出手。

“泽维尔。查尔斯·泽维尔。”  
艾瑞克无动于衷。  
“你是个哨兵。”泽维尔说。

艾瑞克和他握了握手，凑在他的耳边说了自己的名字。泽维尔像是满意地哼了哼，转身拍拍女人的肩，大声告诉她他的顾客叫艾瑞克·兰谢尔，是个单身男士。

他拉着女人的手要了房间，艾瑞克想转身便离开，但自己的手被男人拉住，查尔斯在他身后不断地劝诱。

“我一年只有二十四小时的假期，”他悲情地说道，“除非我要帮助更多塔区进行哨兵的匹配任务。我从编制只要求80%的吻合度就开始干起了，现在局势缓解变成了90%的底线，可是能够进行匹配的向导数量却变少了。如果你没听说过我的名字证明你是新来的，为什么不试试讨好我？”

他的手像是央求般窜进艾瑞克的手心，合紧五指晃了晃艾瑞克的手掌。兰谢尔便猜他的伴灵应该是一只缠人的动物，男性向导本来就少见，何况查尔斯和他进行直接肉体接触时也没有特别明显的荷尔蒙反应——这是个成熟、老道、即使在醉酒时也能完美掌控自己能力的老兵。艾瑞克·兰谢尔脑中霎时获得了某种讯息，像是困扰自己许久的问题意外间寻觅到了突破口，他再度看向了查尔斯握紧的他的手，以及对方心不在焉和身旁女人搂抱着开始亲密啃咬起来的浮夸动作，没有率先简单地甩开手。

他只花了一分钟就看出查尔斯·泽维尔不会和女人真的上床。查尔斯在进门后满怀歉意地对艾瑞克说给他一些时间，和同样微醺的女性一起倒在床上，接下来的一分钟内艾瑞克看着他们纠缠在一起却没有进一步发展的趋势——看上去渐入佳境，但这个向导已经失去了起初的耐心。他用余光不时看向艾瑞克确保对方的身影，并且偷瞄的频率逐渐提升，到最后失去了伪装的意义。

“到此为止了，泽维尔先生。”艾瑞克打断他和女人的呻吟，“我们还有要事要谈。”

“是的、是的……如你所闻，亲爱的，”查尔斯主动掏起了钱包，“不过我们还有机会见面的，女士。”

他用手拍了拍空下的半张床，在关门后安静的氛围里十分坦诚地邀请艾瑞克：“这里没有一张正式的桌子，我猜我们只能暂时这样……近距离地谈谈大事了，艾瑞克。”

“首先，我不明白你出现的意义，”艾瑞克耸耸肩膀站在原地，“开放性关系的伴侣？”

“这让我的解释变得虚假，艾瑞克。”查尔斯大笑出声，“但是不，我们一样是正规编制。但不只是想捉住同样落单的哨兵寻乐，我想救下那位女士的心愿更加强烈。你刚才快要失控了——我知道大多数经验老道的哨兵拒绝承认这一点。你们会认为只要自己拥有理智就不会发生突发状况，但是这真的非常危险，艾瑞克，没有正式匹配过的哨兵容易激发斗兽本能，军方不会为你的失控袒护。”

查尔斯意犹未尽地抚慰着大腿上的布料，试图放缓自己被激起的性冲动，因为艾瑞克·兰谢尔无动于衷的距离隐隐感动失落。

“就算我失手破坏了什么，”艾瑞克回敬他，“这也不意味着你能有多大作用。”

“你是个好哨兵，艾瑞克，毋庸置疑，即使不用匹配我也能确信。”查尔斯赞赏道，“但对向导实在缺乏信任和了解。如果你找塔区学生们问问我的名字就会知道答案的。”

“去问他们这个‘热爱拯救落单的哨兵、同时把自己弄得性欲高涨、完全失态’的查尔斯·泽维尔是谁？”

查尔斯遗憾地吐了吐舌头，大概是无意之举。他并非没有吸引力，虽然不同于大多数向导他身为男性。这或许让查尔斯难堪过一段时间，哨兵身为同性恋的几率几乎为零，除非是能力最佳、最为理性，并且特立独行的——站在查尔斯·泽维尔面前的这个哨兵的类型。  
“你应该试图找我寻求合作的，艾瑞克。事实上，我很久没有主动帮助过迫切需要我的能力的搭档了。就像每个自傲的哨兵吹捧自己是最强的那样，艾瑞克，你十足幸运。”查尔斯凑过身，朝艾瑞克抬起下巴。这个纹丝不动的哨兵考虑再三，最终犹豫着还是跨出了一步。查尔斯便如胜券在握般笑着，主动握住艾瑞克伸来的手腕，“正如我的自满一样。”

“什么？”艾瑞克有些嘲弄地抬起眉毛，笑着俯视完全沉醉的男人。

“我是最好的，我是说……嗯……作为向导。”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

一年八个月后大选，政府想要在三个月内有点战场上的好消息，否则艾瑞克·兰谢尔就会带着他的满腔复仇热血滚回德国去。他在欧洲便没有那么安全了，塞巴斯蒂安·肖的眼线到处都是，警察也要无能些。换而言之，兰谢尔只有一直做个哨兵才能保障自己的安全，不断交换调配到前线去，与对手周旋，躲在美国政府阴影下，这和他被残害的同胞相比已经要幸运许多。

兰谢尔是犹太人，犹太人的孩子们自小便对历史深恶痛绝、难以忘怀，更何况他的父亲在驻德国的瑞士银行工作过。塞巴斯蒂安想要得到那些国难财，或许兰谢尔家手上有什么惊天秘密，但那和普通长大的艾瑞克无关，而不幸迅速便降临了。他的人生鲜有消停的时候，从家庭惨案的悲剧中逃离后便开始扒窃，直到分化成哨兵——这算是成年以前兰谢尔唯一感到幸运的事。德国不允许组建塔区，艾瑞克被送到各国周转，未曾忘记过复仇的使命，接着塞巴斯蒂安·肖的名字出现在中东反政府组织的名单里，艾瑞克从模糊又充满杂音的电视上看到了。

“那时候你杀过多少人？”查尔斯问他。

“二十三个。”艾瑞克·兰谢尔回答，“我只做政府雇佣兵，战场上的成功率要高许多。”

查尔斯·泽维尔点点头，表明他接受这种程度的残忍。他在认识罗根的时候对方已经杀过四十八个人了，他充当临时救治帮罗根止住了血，对方却掏出手枪朝自己耳边射出一枚子弹，一枪了解了身后的埋伏，后果是查尔斯颤抖着回到国内做了心理治疗。艾瑞克看起来也和罗根一样任性，虽然尚不及西彻斯特魔鬼教官的强壮，但危险的气息却胜过大部分名声在外的哨兵。

艾瑞克尝了口威士忌，继续说：“我没机会到伊拉克去，又脱离不了军队。只有再升两次官才能分配单独任务，还要考职业间谍证，但我不是美国人，所以有几年我在德克萨斯的塔区做过义工……”

“哈、哈哈……”查尔斯没忍住自己的习惯，立即捂住了嘴，朝对方略有歉意地眨了眨眼，“很抱歉，我的朋友，但那个地方绝不适合生存。我只去过一次，从此以后将所有调配的机会都让给了事业心蓬勃发展的女士们。”  
“你和谁行动？”  
“鲍比，他是个善解人意的好人。”  
“噢，两年零三个月。”艾瑞克摇了摇头。

“什么？”  
“死期，你确实很久没去过那里。”

查尔斯·泽维尔猛地站起身。

兰谢尔看着他颤抖的肩膀，继续加深他对查尔斯·兰谢尔的认识。至少，这是一名多愁善感的向导，与熟知的人们的分别容易让他感到自卑，这对于一名向导来说可不太专业。泽维尔所自豪的向导实力排名第一的榜单或许忽视了心理创伤的审查，单就这一条他便容易产生致命的错误判断，和大多数短命的女性向导一样。

“你说他……”查尔斯不敢置信地皱紧眉头，满脸怒气地看着眼前的男人，“他去世了？什么时候的事？”

“两年零三个月。”艾瑞克只得重复道。

“他妈的，我是在问是因为什么？”兰谢尔看着对方狂躁地扯了把头发，颇有兴致地挑了挑眉。

“核辐射。他们小队去寻找放射弹头，向导也没活下来。你没有看那期报告吗？它被写成研究说明，共感中的向导和哨兵细胞产生速率保持一致，结果迅速破坏细胞组织结构也会互相传递。”

艾瑞克朝那只豹猫勾起手指，远处愤怒的猫咪蜷起身子朝对方恶狠狠地吼叫出声，势要与艾瑞克一决高下。

而查尔斯·泽维尔，他像是陷入不敢置信的绝望中难以自拔。他怔怔地看着艾瑞克·兰谢尔，对方悠闲地解释了鲍比被追封的后续，将注意力从查尔斯的余怒逐渐转移到那只霸占了沙发的猫身上。

“只是——他每年都给我寄贺卡，去年的圣诞节也是……”  
“对情人的幻想被打破令人难以接受？”

艾瑞克看着对方的眼睛。查尔斯没有反驳的迹象，只是满怀不可置信与悲哀的、怜悯的、愤恨地看着眼前的男人。

兰谢尔叹了口气。“无意冒犯，”他说，“只是你在和不知道哪个冒名顶替的家伙互相写着节日贺卡，但这个行为从来和我无关。如果你要偏颇地指责什么，那最好不要质询对我来说没有意义的心理。没有哨兵会同情你。”

 

虽然，那只豹猫咬着黑豹的耳朵试图将对方拽出阳台，而黑豹也吃痛地朝对方怒吼过几声，查尔斯·泽维尔也没有像自己伴灵那样真正驱逐对方，艾瑞克·兰谢尔自然会离开。他的表情仿佛明早就会继续见面那般平常，但今晚一定不会在此逗留。查尔斯还要立即回去彻查档案，确认艾瑞克·兰谢尔对哨兵一生的描述不是一句轻描淡写的玩笑。但查尔斯还是礼貌地告诉艾瑞克：“你可以过了夜再走。”

“我还有一个人要办的事，这里是纽约。”兰谢尔说完便同甩着尾巴的黑豹一起走出了书房。他的外套扔在沙发上，这个严谨的哨兵看起来不会遗忘细节，那便是刻意为之。查尔斯拿起那件夹克若有所思，想要报复性地扔到窗外，连豹猫也举起前爪做出恭迎的动作。但他最终还是叠好放回了沙发座上，打开自己的电脑。

鲍比的档案的确截止在两年三个月前，查尔斯之后会发邮件质问的。他点开两天后的任务，拿着剩余四分之一的威士忌酒瓶靠在旋转椅上发呆。

那是个突击任务，他必须同时匹配四名哨兵共同行动。这在过去完全不可能发生，道德与身体极限都限制了向导的能力。直到查尔斯·泽维尔超凡的控制力与他的脑波仪一同解决了问题。

“你总有一天会因此秃顶，”罗根曾经评价，“聪明人都有些谢顶，这不是英国人的专属。”

“这就是英国佬专属。”查尔斯不满地回绝他，戴上装置调整起按钮。

但这意味着更加沉重的责任和负担，查尔斯深知。他将对共同匹配时的多名哨兵负责，多人的感官会集他一人身上放大，而他只能做到将传播到哨兵身上的负担尽可能减小。艾瑞克·兰谢尔的评判没错，查尔斯·泽维尔是个多愁善感、过分正义的善人，这种好心肠会出现也仅能出现在学院里，学院派在理论道德的善良时最包容，否则只能投靠宗教了。但查尔斯身为一名向导，强制的兵役让他失去了保护自我心理的机会，随之而来的是无尽对待伤亡的责任和重担，即使这样他也尽可能控制了伤亡，这便是士兵中口口相传的、难得会出现的圣人角色。

然而知情的罗根知晓他的苦痛。查尔斯·泽维尔噩梦不断，在夜晚向和自己匹配中牺牲的哨兵道歉。向导更容易产生那些软弱的幻觉，而查尔斯一度对此深信不疑，甚至到幻想的地步。泽维尔近来也在考虑退休，他必须和哨兵结合后才能许可退役，但这就违背了查尔斯多年来古怪的坚持，他和士兵相处不来——多年以来一直如此，并且对退役后的哨兵将产生的严重社会障碍缺少照料的耐心。查尔斯在忙乱间断断续续继续着他的写作，试图彻底理清哨兵与向导在结合方面的陈旧道德观念与苛求，除此以外别无他法。

现在，他也不幸如自己所嘲笑艾瑞克·兰谢尔那般，是个不折不扣“一辈子的向导”了。泽维尔疲惫地关了灯回到卧室中，躺倒在床褥上。他有五个小时的睡眠时间，之后便还有机会去见见新到的哨兵学生，以及罗根所赞扬的能力不俗的年轻向导。但这宝贵的睡眠也被无情地打破了。查尔斯知晓这一点是因为他对血腥的味道和烟味一样敏感。他睁开眼，惊惧地试图摸清潜进房间中的到访人。

那是一只黑豹。在后腿外侧撕裂开一条重伤口，腥红的液体滴落到地毯上。查尔斯保持着睡眠姿势仅仅看着身形巨大的肉食动物，对方也在看着他。它的主人不在附近，大概自己躲在黑医诊所里治疗。自食其果，查尔斯想。他招招手，让黑豹朝床边靠近些。他的豹猫还在休息，没有看到自己的人格揉了把黑豹脸颊的画面，否则它会嫉妒地吼叫一声，然后幸灾乐祸地看着，泽维尔也有爱莫能助的安静时刻。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

泽维尔烦扰地迎接了清晨，睁开眼时那只黑豹已经没了踪影，血迹也消失了。但他确信这只伴灵曾在半夜找过他，那份真实的触感令人在意，大概是没有讨人嫌的主体在所以查尔斯可以放心大胆地对肉食猛兽上下其手。他简单洗了个澡，套上衬衣外套去找罗根落实哨兵的情况。一天后便要出发去战场，泽维尔需要确保这些战士对任务与同步的方式足够了解——简而言之，放弃思考，将身体全部交由查尔斯来处理，虽然粗暴但是简捷。

古宅建筑被改造成军营还是过分勉强了，尤其是人声嘈杂的餐厅。查尔斯打开传讯机呼叫了罗根，询问他是否能帮自己带一份早饭。  
“您的早饭，长官。”十分钟后，年轻的声音拘谨地在门外响起，查尔斯从报纸中抬起头。

“进来。罗根去哪了？”  
“是，长官。罗根教官说‘这种小事就该让你这种兔崽子来做’，所以由我来为您送早餐。”  
“汉克·麦蔻，我们昨天见过面。”查尔斯托腮看着对方站得笔直看向窗外，“我的要求是否太迂腐了？”

“不会，长官！”  
“不，这应该被称作迂腐。”查尔斯纠正他，“我本应该下楼和新兵们一起享受早餐的，但是因为一些状况导致我失去了兴致，浪费了罗根和你的时间。但我想要这么做，所以我可以，如果你也想要拥有这种待遇就需要更加努力、服从命令然后提升军衔，明白吗？”

“明白，长官！”

泽维尔校长满意地点点头：“我看到过你的资料。你和向导同步的时候会改变身体结构？”  
“是的，教官，我没有伴灵，但是自己的身体强度会朝动物形态变换。”  
“这意义非凡。”查尔斯示意对方走上前，汉克放下了餐盘，为查尔斯撕开黄油盖，又退后两步背过手站定，“我还没有真正见过你们这批新兵。你有什么外号？”

“野兽。”  
“野兽？”  
“……还有大脚怪。”  
“上一届也有和你类似的称呼，这是常态，没什么尴尬。”泽维尔切开鸡蛋羹放入嘴中，一边看着屏幕中的档案继续问道，“你和昨天的斯考特，你们的成绩是最优秀的，所以我不会为你们昨天的偷懒做出惩罚。你们有匹配过的向导吗？”

“我们禁止和向导进行匹配。”  
“没有恋爱？”  
“没有，先生。”  
“令人遗憾。”查尔斯失落地瘪瘪嘴，“我只有两天假期时间，却连孩子们的八卦都听不到几则。”

汉克听后有些犹豫，欲言又止直到查尔斯快要结束早餐，大概是试探查尔斯校长的包容性。

“斯考特他……他和琴应该关系不错，我听说他们约会过几次，但是不知道是否真正进行过同步……”  
“琴·格雷，”查尔斯问他，“她是个天才向导，同教官评价一样？”

“她很强大。我们和向导分开训练，但是……当她靠近的时候哨兵们会感到害怕。她甚至不和哨兵同步就能知道对方的想法。”

查尔斯置若罔闻地点点头：“这样很好。但那是不礼貌的行为，虽然有些向导的确共感能力比别人更加强大。你可以离开了，‘野兽博士’，下次在我回来执教的时间可以把你偷藏的试验药剂拿给我看。……噢，对，还有你脑海中扶不平的失败的暗恋。”

 

“虽然你老爱和孩子们攀谈，但有时过分的恶作剧会给他们留下难以疏解的心理阴影，这里又不是城里。”罗根·豪利特大胆地拿出雪茄点上火，在查尔斯责怪的视线中呼出自满的烟圈。汉克·麦蔻因为某种被误解的威胁警告后心惊后怕没吃下午饭，罗根把他打发去休息后就来找了泽维尔算账。这位享誉塔区的向导博士正抱着自己的伴灵打盹，在因罗根粗鲁的敲门声惊醒后不慎被自己的伴灵反咬一口。他吹着自己的手指可怜兮兮地看着罗根，对方依照多年来的矫情并不领情。

那四名向导经验并不丰富，查尔斯·泽维尔本来放松的心情霎时间收紧起来。

“这不是玩笑，”他对罗根提议，“应该派经验更老道的哨兵，你知道这会对不成熟的哨兵产生精神负担……”

“虽然你的能力出众受上级认可，”豪利特解释道，“但更成熟的哨兵更独断专行，你知道，被一名向导完全掌控可不是‘男人’们喜欢的。”

“这也是老生常谈的学院派议题，可这些雄性荷尔蒙强烈的男性哨兵什么时候才能真正学会‘优秀’的哨兵与向导结合作战的意义？”  
“放在以前或许有，一对一进行作战，一对哨兵向导可以充当一支部队。”罗根回忆起曾经噱头颇盛的过去嗤笑了声，“但现在没那么专横了。征兵数量被削减，哨兵和向导的报考也不再是义务制，更多哨兵宁肯在休假期偶遇普通人里的向导，也不会信任军营里的专家们。”

“听起来，受到孤苦折磨的反而是我了。”查尔斯忿忿地又想起在酒吧遇到艾瑞克·兰谢尔的场景。他难得地主动向一个气质特别的哨兵搭讪，但从对方看向自己的瞬间便失落地确认这是个不折不扣的军人。艾瑞克的眼中印着刻薄与独身的影子，在听闻自己的身份时颇有兴致地挑起了眉毛，随后的事情——他是说，在他断片之后或许主动又疯狂的过程中他们或许发生过什么——但一觉醒来后他看向床铺另一侧，艾瑞克·兰谢尔正光裸着身子支起半身检查身上的刀具武器，好吧，查尔斯承认这个画面对普通人来说还挺性感的，但对于身为成熟且老道的向导，心中霎时只有遇到麻烦的烦躁与习以为常后的无奈，他经历过的把武器带上床的哨兵实在太多了。

“另一件事。昨天那个哨兵，叫兰谢尔的，他的伴灵还在操场上闲逛，被吓到的新兵有不少。”罗根敲了敲查尔斯的办公桌角，“以往你都能把这种情债处理完好，但这次实在太失态了，查克。”

“它的大腿治好了吗？”  
“谁的？我不在乎那只豹子发生了什么，但最好今天就能赶他出去，新兵不敢和他一起使用器材室。”  
“他已经被我拒绝过了，所以……”查尔斯停顿了下，“等等，他现在在这？”

“汉克说他们一起下的楼梯，在给你送完早餐之后。”罗根对着泽维尔同样一脸困惑，“搞什么，你真的到老年失忆的年龄了？”  
“我二十九岁刚好，要失忆还比你晚上不少，谢谢，罗根。”查尔斯气愤地撑着桌子起身，和张牙舞爪的豹猫一起拎着风衣外套绕过罗根出了门。

“那四个向导还要换吗？”他问泽维尔，“我还有些小家伙可以拿给你训练。”

“我不是教育家——暂且不是，我要的是好士兵，不会送死、把身体交给我并且能打的那种硬家伙！”查尔斯大声在走廊中回复他，“否则我干脆就找兰谢尔来办事！他现在看起来比西彻斯特的护犊子教官要专业多了！”

拿着茶杯刚走上楼的艾瑞克站在转角，在和查尔斯撞上前退后一步，两人重新回到刚刚好五步的距离。茶杯里泛着热气，艾瑞克胸口有个西彻斯特学员的徽章，查尔斯猜是哪个好心的学生送给艾瑞克的，不知道他给了那群孩子什么人情。

“专业，哼。还有吗？”艾瑞克颇有兴致地看着他，更加自信地颔首看着矮一截的向导。

泽维尔的脸上显现出羞耻的潮红，一路攀升到耳根。

“硬说的话不过如此，地狱火来的逃兵先生。”  
“荣幸得到自诩为最强的向导的首肯。”艾瑞克朝那只豹猫勾勾手。

那只机敏的小家伙望了眼尴尬地站在原地脸红的主体，又看了看主动示好的艾瑞克，权衡两下，在查尔斯没来得及张口拒绝前就攀上墙壁，将自己反弹精准跌进向导黑色毛衣下准备好的环抱中。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

“你的腿伤治好了？”查尔斯一边说着还拍了拍他的大腿，身旁的哨兵显然受到刺激皱紧了眉。

“没有。我打了止血剂，但现在你的帮忙让这一切功亏一篑了。”  
“你的豹子挺能跑的，大半夜翻进我房间。”查尔斯将头转到一边，看上去像是监视操场的训练，“它看上去挺喜欢亲近我的，和你大不相同。”

“真是令人欣慰，你能理性判断伴灵的行为和人们意志本身的差异性。它在城市里执行完任务爱到处逛逛，也可能是来找你的猫咪一起舔舔毛。”  
“连一只黑豹都能对生物本能如此诚实，而你还是不准备坦白干了什么？”  
“这不是什么审讯，查尔斯。”艾瑞克将手搭在向导肩膀上示意对方转过身。他的人生从未经历过必要的躲闪，不能理解查尔斯总是故作别扭地遮掩有何意义，他们都是成熟的哨兵和向导了，最好能够像自己本身的职责一样利落地解决问题，而不是因为睡过一晚就把所有问题想得复杂，充斥着莫名的情绪化行为。因此，成熟的艾瑞克·兰谢尔坚持道，“你要和我重新回中东，最快期限内，推掉你之后的搭档，你不需要别的哨兵。”

“知道吗艾瑞克，在这个年代说出这些台词真的会显得有些思想落后，人类已经成功度过因为分化性别而产生歧视的年代了。如果我需要别的哨兵，我会匹配的。”  
“那四个新兵帮不了你。”艾瑞克解释道，“你休假结束就要先去欧洲残余恐怖分子收尾，这些十几岁分化就被丢进军营的毛头这么多年甚至没到过加拿大。欧洲形势有了变化，他们不会应付。”

“而你知道哪些？”泽维尔挑起一边眉，“比如，我想——他们在红酒里作假？”

“你是那种恨重燃的民族主义的教授。虽然那是正确的信仰。”兰谢尔说完不紧不慢地站起来，查尔斯和他一同起身，从会客室出去，来到一楼走廊上。

“所以暂且不要谈论政治。或许昨晚的黑豹只是来找你兑现口粮，你在酒吧里迷迷糊糊捉着它的毛答应过他。”  
“大概，好吧……或许我还顺便答应了你一些破天荒的要求。你对醉鬼也这么严苛吗？”  
“因为我当时没有一拳揍在你的脸上。”艾瑞克说，“放弃那个决定也是一件好事，你的脸比起被揍上一拳值得更多。”  
“什么？”

“注意脚下，向导。”艾瑞克伸手挡住了被自己的伴灵磕绊而向前倾身的向导，顺势将对方揽到身边。现在他们又只剩下最后的红线距离，查尔斯悲哀地想，这种危险距离发生的频率还在提升，他的那只豹猫正用诡疑的眼神看着他们两个，眼中满是意味深长。

“虽然社会地位趋向于平等了……但生理上我还会为向导的遭遇痛心，”查尔斯小声喏喏，“你的步伐看起来完全不受意外中伤的影响。”  
黑豹也慢悠悠地从食堂走出来，他在查尔斯脚边绕了两圈，随着两人重新起步缓缓跟在一旁，不时用侧腹在查尔斯小腿上若有若无地磨蹭两下。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔想着该如何回应。他在过去十年参与过的主动调情都不比这两天来得琐碎又仔细，堪称有求必应。查尔斯·泽维尔又抱怨了几声他到现在还没听艾瑞克说过更周详的计划以及更权威的作战阅历，对方的手不时碰到他垂摆的手臂。兰谢尔在一瞬间突生某种异常的臆测，好像查尔斯有心在示意他最好牵住向导的手。为达成某种确认的心态他稍微加快点步伐，查尔斯立即埋怨地疾走着凑到他身边，艾瑞克罕见地笑了声，他被查尔斯拍了拍背，于是回答对方：“这是功劳。为了我自己选择受伤。当然，我也为此得到了应有的报酬。”

尾音恰好结束在查尔斯推开医务室大门的一瞬间。西彻斯特塔区的校长愣愣地看着床上的四个伤员。  
“要救下他们不容易。你的教务官高估了这些新兵的暗杀水准。”兰谢尔耸耸肩，“当然，还有你低估了优秀哨兵独自解救行动的执行力。”

 

查尔斯·泽维尔总算肩负起身为校长的责任，安慰过哨兵后气冲冲地找罗根前去质问。对方显然没有料到突发状况，老实地将腿从办公桌上放下，一边被查尔斯说教一边瞪了眼门口轻松无事的样子站立着的艾瑞克·兰谢尔。

“我说‘需要四个哨兵’的时候，是想要身体完整、精力充沛的军人，而不是像几只无助的兔子那样在病床上等待伤口愈合还看超英漫画的那一种年轻人。”

“这或许就是个圈套，”罗根不耐烦地回答，“或许这就是你找来的这个哨兵干的。他为了达到目的不择手段，连这几只小兔崽子也要利用，而且解救完四个身陷险境的哨兵也没受什么伤，我还没听说过以一挡四的哨兵。”

“他腿受伤了。”  
“也可能是他自己用刀捅的，你太善良了查尔斯，总是被这种把戏蒙骗过去。他就是为了带你到前线去。”  
查尔斯气愤地转过头，朝在门口刷推特艾瑞克大声质问：“你这么做了？”

艾瑞克显然从对方眼中看出了受伤的眼神。他对查尔斯的印象从十分钟前的热心肠要转化成某种诡异的多愁善感的味道了。哨兵耸了耸肩，对这番猜测没有否认，这让查尔斯更加头疼地抓挠了两下自己的头发。

“拜托，这又不是什么比赛，”查尔斯几乎委屈地对艾瑞克埋怨，“你不能因为我拒绝和你合作就创造出不得不合作的局面，这会损伤他人的利益……”

“我不是只为自己。”艾瑞克说，“塞巴斯蒂安·肖是个足以毁灭哨兵和向导未来的危险人物。”

“好吧，不管你怎么说，至少那个危险敌人现在在中东呢，你知道没有踏入美国领土上的恐怖分子再怎样骇人也‘只是’危险人物而已对吗？”

“狗屎，”罗根头疼地捶了下桌面，“你们吵起架非要他妈的句句讲理吗？还有，查尔斯，把你带进来的那只豹子从我的床上拖下去.”

艾瑞克不禁冷笑了声：“那些多嘴的孩子说你外号叫金刚狼。那只狼崽不在你的床上保护领地，现在又在哪个窝里？”

查尔斯·泽维尔推搡着艾瑞克走出门，愤愤不平地关上了罗根办公室的门，他凑在艾瑞克耳边刻意将声音放低：“那只伴灵脾气不好。”

“你宠这些怪物的样子像是动物保护协会派来采访的实习记者，泽维尔向导。”艾瑞克对此嗤之以鼻，“对编制内的哨兵充满不必要的关心。豹子总归能咬死一只独狼。”

“实际上，罗根不太爱让别人提起他的伴灵——那是只——法国斗牛犬，如果从外形上描述的话。”泽维尔赶在艾瑞克开口嘲笑前将他推得更远，紧接着凑上前及时捂住了对方的嘴，好脾气地劝解对方，“这个缘由之后再论。我们要好好算一账，再回医务室帮你的腿检查一遍……当然，当然，事情已成定局，这是我自找的。但愿我们合作别不愉快，我的朋友。”

兰谢尔转过身，先查尔斯一步回到校长的房间里，身旁的黑豹也满意地晃着尾巴，同他的人格一样，难得一副好心情。顺其自然地，艾瑞克·兰谢尔毫无包袱地决定，查尔斯的妥协值得为今晚睡前多添一点甜头。只是眼前的向导还要生一会儿闷气，但他总归能在晚饭前解决的。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

其实不算太难，对艾瑞克·兰谢尔来说，那些低估了他身为哨兵能力的同行总会在任务结束后唏嘘两声，然后站得离他远点。救下四个人后艾瑞克喘了口气，那些哨兵被他绑在绳子上从大厦向地上扔，最后如一滩烂泥在城市的肮脏后街里呻吟。艾瑞克擦了擦刀插回口袋，他那只豹子一瘸一拐地叼着一只手一路拖到他的眼前。艾瑞克现在有六分钟时间考虑今晚在哪里过夜，他先想到回到西彻斯特，但是他的档案还在前线，一个藏身在美国本土的逃兵的误会太难解除了。兰谢尔吃了两片止痛药，让黑豹放下最后一个新哨兵收工。对方站在原地看着他，听话、安静、示好，蠢得像只猫。艾瑞克和对方对峙起来，随后又觉得这实在太蠢了，他和伴灵这种交流方式应该改变了，听说美军靠发达城市的塔区里面还有专门教育伴灵听话的课程，但那会让伴灵失去和自然更接近的野性。

黑豹唾弃地甩了甩脑袋，肉垫愤怒地剁了几下。它低下头拱了拱重伤的哨兵。

“所以你想回西彻斯特的向导那里去。”艾瑞克不敢置信地看着自己的同伙，“肤浅。”

黑豹又对着自己的人格吼叫了声，然后便真的站在原地，一直等着指向西彻斯特塔区的救援队的到来。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔则迅速找好了快捷酒店，拆掉摄像头后躺在床上，扭开金属瓶盖喝起酒。疼痛不会因为意志减轻，但是习惯可以让他少一点恐惧。老派的士兵们都喜欢拿身上的伤痕做荣耀讲述，艾瑞克·兰谢尔或许领悟到一些。他许久没有回到城市中了，更不用提是纽约这样规模的密集地。他的信息接收渠道过多，声响涌动让听觉疲惫，并且没有好的向导作为伴侣。这便是身为哨兵对他来说最大的困难：和普通人上床并不能缓解他的生理需求，精力过剩的哨兵需要向导排解，而他待过的部队总是向导紧缺。艾瑞克·兰谢尔躺在床上，从左胸口袋里拿出折叠的照片，塞巴斯蒂安·肖的脸出现在画面中，他半蹲着抚摸年轻哨兵们的脑袋，身后是一排雇佣兵。

和老故事编排的一样，他们这一批只有一个活了下来。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔不知道普通人的厌恶是哪种情绪，因为小事产生仇恨并酿成大错在军队里挺常见的。他在军营长大，大部分时间在帐篷度过。他的母亲因为反对自己被带走遭到迫害，然后塞巴斯蒂安·肖对每个挑选出来的哨兵进行注射，想找出脱离向导控制、由自己独立编成一队哨兵佣兵队伍的方法。

然而这些陈年旧恨与国家无关、与社会无关、也和那些和他搭档不合的向导无关。艾瑞克·兰谢尔看着关闭的电视屏幕，这场全世界仅与自己一人有关的复仇过分徒劳、势力单薄，与传统道德和法律都背道而驰，并且最后绝不会落得任何好下场。

但本质上，艾瑞克·兰谢尔是个哨兵，当哨兵因为仇恨要杀一个人，他会把枪上膛，确保能够开在敌人脑门上。

和黑豹的共感也及时地发生了。说真的，他真的需要再发泄一顿。距离和查尔斯·泽维尔做爱缓解了一些暴躁精力已经过去几天，为了追赶一早便开始逃跑的查尔斯他也一步未停，甚至刚才还独立大干一场。当黑豹静静盯着床上的查尔斯，而对方也透过黑豹的眼睛看向自己的时候，艾瑞克·兰谢尔懊悔地捶了下床沿。

这个向导难以对付，或许是最难应对的那一个。他是美国中西部塔区中实力最强的，根据查尔斯·泽维尔自己的吹嘘，他广受尊敬，但不具好评。兰谢尔头疼地通过黑豹的眼睛也看向他，清醒时的泽维尔与睡意朦胧或是喝醉后的十分不同——后者总是显得非常私人，在私下时充斥着丰富的个人情绪。

查尔斯像是努力提起精神对黑豹招了招手，黑豹没有理睬。他们仍旧静静看着查尔斯，仅仅是观察对方而已。往往通过这样的观察足够了解一个人的全部行为和思想，但查尔斯要更困难一些。他会做出常人般邀请和暗示的动作，但与此同时在脑中又进行着一套完全相反的思考状态。要看透这个向导对普通愚钝的哨兵来说几乎没有机会，何况对查尔斯·泽维尔的猜测本身也会造成对他的冒犯。这个男人对知识和智慧抱有过分的自信和骄傲，并且不介意让他人察觉到。

兰谢尔一直看着对方，这让他的压力有所缓解，因为对查尔斯任何细节和动作的分析都没有多少意义和思考的必要。他的黑豹一直等到查尔斯闭上眼彻底停歇才踱着步子去逗泽维尔的豹猫。它亲昵地用脸贴在小东西脸上，对方抗拒地推搡了几下，发出几声慵懒的叫声，渐渐舔了回去，给黑豹也梳理起毛发，然后兴致高涨地开始进行更深入的试探。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔断开了连结，强迫自己回到清醒的浅眠里。

 

他和查尔斯吃过了晚餐，拿着棋盘一路熟练地走进了书房。经过一整个下午的相处，泽维尔显然要放松许多，他伸伸懒腰塌陷在沙发中，手指抵在白色的象上斟酌。

“我不太和人在书房里谈事，”查尔斯心不在焉地说，“这里有我看过的所有书、有藏着机密的电脑，还有整个西彻斯特塔区最舒服的沙发，很容易让人过分放松。”

“没有这些环境的细节你也不那么难看透。”艾瑞克·兰谢尔故意回答，“你在酒吧里差不多交代了所有事。”

“再一次，我竭诚希望你能忘掉那一部分。”泽维尔痛苦地捂住双眼，试图首先盲目催眠自己，“有什么让你印象深刻、但不那么令人尴尬的细节吗？如果你对我也这么执着应该是有什么让你感兴趣了。”

“最好别把你以前的男友们拿来互相比较。”艾瑞克冷笑了声，“还有就是你有个暴力的哥哥，但你说自己打败了他。”

“噢，那是要比我的天性更令人尴尬的事情。”泽维尔为此感到头疼，“我的继父的儿子，凯因是个不折不扣的蠢货，除了肌肉一无是处，所以他无法接受最终输给了我。”

“你怎么做的？”  
“他的脑部受损，第一次被警察救了之后就被诊断有痴呆。这让他免了兵役，但单独的哨兵不能不经训练就在社会中生活。他……我被迫成为他的搭档。”  
“他们让肇事者做受害者的向导。”艾瑞克颇有兴致地勾起嘴角。

“噢拜托，我才是自从父亲过世后最大的受害者。”查尔斯说起过去不禁感到一阵恶寒，他抱紧双臂，“他通过搭档关系要挟敲诈我，然后愈发自大和傲慢……”  
“最后他在哪？”  
“监狱里。既然不能成为编制内的哨兵，而且没有人原因做他的向导，那里真是最合适的归宿。”查尔斯无意识中满意地抿起嘴唇。

艾瑞克则察觉到查尔斯的表情，他观察着、继续向他提问：“你做了什么？”

但查尔斯没有继续宣扬自己的伟绩。他显得有些悲伤，或许是后悔，朝身后挪了一点显现出自我防护。那不是非常光彩的方法，以艾瑞克·兰谢尔身为多年哨兵的经历或许能够猜到一些可能的手段，有些卑劣、潜藏在法律的漏洞中，因为翻案的可能性让查尔斯·泽维尔对此一直守口如瓶。

而再一次，艾瑞克·兰谢尔身为经验丰富且拥有强大思考能力的哨兵的直觉让查尔斯·泽维尔惊讶不已。他紧盯着查尔斯·泽维尔许久，这股灼热的视线是自从认识以后查尔斯总能感受到的氛围。接着，他睁大双眼显露出惊讶的表情，但很快又平淡地眨眨眼，同样向后靠在椅背上。

“查尔斯·泽维尔，你控制他进行了一场暴露在公众行为的犯罪。”艾瑞克说，“只有这样你能把他送进监狱，然后制造了不在场证明：因为你让他以为当时你没有进行共感。即使他想要诬陷你，社会对哨兵的歧视也首先令他有罪。反正你只是折损一点利益但是换来了他一辈子的牢狱。”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔显出兴奋的表情，看着查尔斯悲伤地垂下头去。他感到胸中涌起一股莫名的情绪。一种认同感，起初他仅仅认为这是因为查尔斯拥有同他相当的实力。但随之他想到查尔斯·泽维尔的手段对他同样重要，同塞巴斯蒂安·肖的对峙并非只是拿着枪举在他脑袋边按下扳机而已。需要策略和达成的条件，这些查尔斯也正好就有。最后，他为查尔斯感到可悲，因为对方因陷害一个哨兵致使对方不幸而感到恐惧，但这便是杀人所需的最紧要前提。他隐藏在罪恶中的善良使他勤奋工作试图挽救，但善良中的罪恶让他更加冲动、更加激进、逻辑更加缜密。

在这个层面上，对艾瑞克·兰谢尔的喜好对象（和他的复仇所需）来说，从查尔斯·泽维尔的条件看。

艾瑞克前倾过身，拉住查尔斯的衣领将他拽到自己跟前，悬在棋盘上空他强迫泽维尔张开嘴，将自己的唇舌挤进对方的保护区。泽维尔惊讶攀在他两肩上，吃痛地呻吟了一声。

该死。他确实是完美的。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

通常并非这样。查尔斯在心里争辩道。至少他不是那种只考虑自己、不分场合的性爱爱好者，但显然艾瑞克·兰谢尔对此有什么误会——或者这个哨兵自身爱好结合，这样就不只是查尔斯为此感到隐蔽的快意。查尔斯自然地仰起头，艾瑞克从他的耳根开始舔舐到锁骨，这种行为实在不得体，因为查尔斯·泽维尔恰巧他妈的喜爱这个。他忍不住哼哼着避开一点，下一秒又被哨兵把住他的脖颈强行转回了自己面前。

好吧，即便如此他也不会和艾瑞克·兰谢尔一起去那该死的大马士革的。查尔斯气愤地想，他一定是因为某种原因才会在喝醉以后主动对兰谢尔发起邀约，但绝不是像现在这样由一个哨兵掌控场面。查尔斯·泽维尔被放倒在沙发里，艾瑞克一脚踢开了年龄比他还大的老柚木桌，蹲下身时吃痛地捂住了腿，平稳后用另一只手扯开了对方的皮带。

查尔斯·泽维尔瘫陷在沙发中，别扭地假意合了几下腿。艾瑞克毫不费力地把他掰开，接着又用他尖利的牙齿隔着底裤啃咬在了大腿内侧。现在湿润的气息从外向内朝查尔斯侵袭而去，查尔斯怨恨地揪紧艾瑞克额前细碎的刘海，咬紧牙关不让自己流露出更多声响。第二次，艾瑞克·兰谢尔准确无误地找准了他的敏感偏好，这实在不同寻常，除非他真的在断片的过去把自己的底细全盘托出。

“为什么你这么确定？”查尔斯说话时正对上艾瑞克舌尖擦过他被棉布包裹的阴茎，他倒吸口气，颤颤巍巍地从紧缩的胃中出声。

“……什么？”艾瑞克继续用手把住对方的阴茎周围揉捏，嘴唇划过他还未被褪下的底裤含糊回应。

“谁会在第二次做这么多花样……嗯——这不合常理……”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔嗤笑了声，在查尔斯放弃装模作样主动用手褪下底裤的时候将对方的腿挪到自己单肩上。

“上一次可不只是一次的经历，泽维尔向导。”艾瑞克用手拨开他稀疏的阴毛，在对方困窘涨红脸的注视下吞下他的半根阴茎，“只是送还给你。”

在查尔斯在沙发上享受过一场德裔超级哨兵对他进行的羞辱（但顺利达到高潮）后，泽维尔确信这个男人对待性的轻蔑态度确比自己更甚。他几乎产生报复心理地将艾瑞克扑倒在地上，靠在炉火边跨坐在艾瑞克腰肢上，颇有气势地怒视着对方。

“我不认为哨兵和向导之间进行口交是正常行为，你认为呢，兰谢尔向导？”  
“你不满意。”  
“不，你做得很……但这并不正常，艾瑞克，如果你需要向导的帮助可以提出申请，而不是用这样没有经过承认的关系——”  
“明天我要去前线，”兰谢尔不耐烦地打断他，“你可以事后再委屈。”

查尔斯气愤地狠揍在对方脸上。他艾瑞克·兰谢尔不会理解作为主导哨兵的强大向导被屈辱对待的感受是多么难堪，而这份怒火在被艾瑞克操纵着高潮时全然无法发泄。查尔斯·泽维尔感到无所适从，这在过去未曾发生过，他是说、即便他主动地和哨兵交往，也是完全尊重双方性癖的——而非现在这样，艾瑞克·兰谢尔在他清醒的时刻几乎只用小手段就让他快速打到高潮，完美地、彻底地掌控这一切。

“所以你进不进来？”艾瑞克抬起手，笑看着查尔斯，指了指自己太阳穴，“如果你坚持要让这件事快点过去，倒可以真的用哨兵和向导本来的方法。”

“操你的。”查尔斯·泽维尔深吸口气，揪紧艾瑞克胸口的衣料，准确地直视着对方双眼，深深地望着对方，朝着更深远的内层看去。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔立即吃痛地皱紧眉，查尔斯露出得逞的笑，对他做出开枪的手势。

“能够让人快速高潮的方法有很多，艾瑞克。”查尔斯抿起嘴，解开艾瑞克的裤链，用手抚上对方挺硬的阴茎。他尚在冷静状态，对于指引艾瑞克·兰谢尔的精力和情绪手到擒来。现在查尔斯·泽维尔看着一片深邃又汹涌的海域，艾瑞克的意识从他的试探中攀附着和查尔斯连结在一起，他因为空旷和静谧倒吸一口气。

那双眼睛不在现实中。更深的、黑暗的意识中，艾瑞克·兰谢尔身穿特种部队的武装，身上背着大约四把枪械。他在安静地狙击，对着查尔斯·泽维尔的方向在远处纹丝不动，查尔斯·泽维尔站在原地屏气，在试图挪动意识时惊觉自己无法控制自己的身形。

意识中的艾瑞克·兰谢尔只是漠然地看着他的方向，在查尔斯·泽维尔无措地只能与他对视期间他也从不眨眼，手指在扳机上收紧又松开，仇恨地看着他的位置，像在酝酿何时开下这一枪。

 

查尔斯·泽维尔深吸口气，将自己打开到两根手指。被他压制在身下的艾瑞克·兰谢尔试图将他赶下自己的身体，但查尔斯只是用膝盖将对方腰肢夹得更紧，能够清楚看见他仰起脖颈呻吟着复又坐到自己手指上，而艾瑞克·兰谢尔全身僵硬、无法动弹。

“操。”从查尔斯身下传来对方愤怒的埋怨，这让向导愉快地加深了嘴角弧度。他试着插入第三根，指节在后穴中按部就班地搅动、扩展，查尔斯感到肌肉渐渐放松。艾瑞克·兰谢尔被刺激神经而进行着颅内高潮，他几乎咬破自己嘴唇，只手抚在查尔斯大腿上。

“我得说大部分向导做不到——或不曾想过这么做，这才是这个世间作为向导性别的悲哀。”查尔斯·泽维尔兴奋地更加用力地撑在艾瑞克胸口上，在艾瑞克T恤上逐渐印下湿润的痕迹。

“你换了多少哨兵？”艾瑞克·兰谢尔试图适应频繁的潮欲迭起，喘息着双手抵在查尔斯大腿上，对方抽出自己湿润的指尖，同样喘息着一手撑在艾瑞克上身，另一只手扶着艾瑞克的阴茎，渐渐地让它没入自己。

“你想知道什么？”  
“他们恨你。”艾瑞克·兰谢尔断言，在查尔斯抬起臀又向下压得更深时沉闷地呻吟出声。

查尔斯·泽维尔双手颤抖地揪紧艾瑞克的衬衣，试图不让自己腿软跌坐下去。他控制着自己速度适中地抽动着，在抬起臀却被艾瑞克压制住向下插得更深时意料之外地惊叫出声。

“如果你要全部负责，向导，”艾瑞克挺起腰跨将查尔斯刺探得更深，拉下了对方的肩膀。查尔斯混乱地抵在艾瑞克耳边，被哨兵用手臂圈进紧贴在对方胸膛上，“最好找一张床。”

“说真的，查尔斯，这对你的膝盖有损。”

查尔斯冷笑着回应对方的调侃，然后放开了艾瑞克的意识。那在深邃的意识中瞄准他的枪口也从脑海中消失了，查尔斯感到放松了些，艾瑞克暂且从他的后穴退出去，避孕套中已经积蓄起少许精液。他撑起身，将查尔斯向后推去，让对方意料之外地倒向身后的地板。

但查尔斯在吃痛地着地以前停在了温热的躯体上。他模糊地睁开眼，艾瑞克重新压在他身上掰开了他的大腿，没有障碍地重新对准他的后穴持续抽动起来。

查尔斯·泽维尔感到一阵窒息的快感冲上清晰的脑中，将他平稳的思绪完全扰乱。他无谓地蜷起手臂揪紧身侧温热的毛毯——毛毯？——向导转过头去，意料之外地看到一双琥珀色、尖锐的猫眼紧紧盯着他的脸。

“操！艾瑞克，把你的豹子——哈、操——”  
“我得说大部分哨兵和向导不曾想过这么做，”艾瑞克扬了扬下巴，黑豹领会到信息点了点头，抬起前肢将查尔斯整个蜷在自己黑色的皮毛之中，将向导紧紧地禁锢起来，“这也是作为向导和哨兵的悲哀。”

“放开我，艾瑞克·兰谢尔——”  
“你该请求它，查尔斯，”艾瑞克看着因为被猛兽压制感到恐惧的向导心情尚好，他加重了刺探查尔斯身下的力度，对方从愤慨的抱怨逐渐转为甘愿配合的喘息，无措地捏紧艾瑞克的肩膀。

当然，这一切发生在查尔斯那张柔软又干净的床上会更好。但让黑豹的参与显然让它的伴灵足够满意。他舔舐起查尔斯的脖颈，动物的舌苔在皮肤上划过辛辣的刺激让查尔斯立即产生反应。他只能喊出艾瑞克的名字，艾瑞克也是这么做的——直到黑豹再一次舔过查尔斯，从耳侧到腺体，再到肩膀，随着艾瑞克的顶弄在查尔斯体内达到高潮，查尔斯颤抖着再次射了出来，在黑豹视作猎物的眼神中继续兴奋的舔弄里陷入黑暗。

 

 

查尔斯·泽维尔了解艾瑞克·兰谢尔，从见到他的一瞬间起。他擅自进入到落单的哨兵的脑中，在那里能够看到一个人过去的所有。  
艾瑞克·兰谢尔在他的思维中反复经历着悲剧。他的母亲不断在脑中死去；和他同龄的哨兵因为不堪药物的折磨发狂。他痛恨超级哨兵的称呼，憎恨塞巴斯蒂安·肖，仇恨过去和他结合并轻易窥探他思维的每一个向导。

查尔斯·泽维尔站在三米外的位置静静地看着对方，因为嘈杂的音乐和鼎沸人声眯起眼。

他可真够迷人的，那些悲剧——查尔斯·泽维尔意识到自己在流泪。他抹了下眼角，这也是老毛病了。他眼前的艾瑞克·兰谢尔正处在人生中最大的转折。迷茫与失落包裹着他，悔恨和愤怒也无法让他坚信复仇的愿景总有一天可以实现。对艾瑞克·兰谢尔而言他身为哨兵的悲哀仅有一种解决方法，他的出路和结局仅有一种，他的未来仅有一个。

这个哨兵将要行使一场谋杀，然后赴死，除此以外别无办法。

噢。查尔斯露出更深的笑容，在普通陪酒女性握住艾瑞克的手时走上前去。

不，哨兵。查尔斯·泽维尔这样想。远不止如此，你的人生未到迷惘的尽头。在没有经历过获胜的喜悦和平凡的幸福，还有充实的感情、恰到好处的陪伴……在一个完美的、合适的向导出现以前。

理想不该就此而已。

TBC


End file.
